


If Your Mother Knew

by dreamwalking78



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Wait til you find out who Nicole's mother is, Wayhaught - Freeform, inspired by a song, literally only one smut scene, they are both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Nicole was just trying to survive her mother and senior year before Waverly Earp came into her life like a whirlwind of fresh air. Will they be able to hid their budding relationship from Nicole's mother? And why is Wynonna running off with a lawn gnome?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 169
Kudos: 406





	1. More Than The Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of October, an idea hit me while listening to Charlie Puth's "Mother" for probably the thousandth time. What if I write a high school AU where the whole thing, while Wayhaught centered, also focuses on Nicole's overbearing mother? So I did. I based so many things off my own high school experiences (the diner, auditorium, the play, and even Mother Haught). (The girlfriend part is completely made up. I was barely out back then.) 
> 
> When the whole thing was finished, I read it over once, deemed it not good enough, and tried to forget about it. When Haught Mess was halfway through being posted, I revisited it. Maybe, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. My wife definitely didn't think so. Once again here we are because my wife said I needed to put it out there. There are some feels, but mostly there's a lot of comedy, which I've not done a lot of. I hope you guys enjoy this little romp.
> 
> One last quick note, mentally, I'm starting this towards mid February, so with that in mind both girls are 18. 
> 
> As always thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Thanks to FaithSky for assuring me that this was, in fact, not that bad.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

“Waverly, I am just so glad Nicole has made such a reputable friend like you.” Mother Haught said as she sat down in the recliner on the opposite side of the room from the couch where Waverly had just joined Nicole. For once, mother Haught was surprised at her daughter’s choice in friends. Nicole’s usual friends were not this well-mannered nor of such upstanding character. The fact that Waverly was set to graduate as valedictorian and so beloved by the community only sweetened the deal.

“Thank you ma’am. Thank you for allowing Nicole to join me at the theater this evening.” Waverly smiled. “I am not fond of attending things like this alone. Her company is greatly appreciated.”

“Of course. Just don’t let her stray you into any trouble.” Mother Haught glanced over at Nicole who was picking at the silky feminine shirt she was wearing. Whoever thought flowers looked good on everyone, had definitely not seen Nicole in this shirt. Red hair and red roses were bad enough,the fact it was swirled on a light blue pattern was too much. Nicole gave a terse smile back before glancing at the time on her phone.

“I believe we need to go if we’re going to be seated in time.” Nicole quickly added hoping to end the torture of her mother's attempts to embarrass her. She had begged Waverly to just meet her at the car, but Waverly would not hear of it. When she found out Nicole's mother was insistent on meeting her, a wicked smile painted itself across her face. Sitting in the room watching Waverly charm her mother, Nicole started to understand why. Waverly was winning her mother over with kindness. What astounded Nicole even more, it was working. 

“Unfortunately yes, we do. We’ll be home as soon as the show is over.” Waverly added smiling innocently. That smile could charm the paint off a wall. Waverly knew exactly how to work whatever room she was in. Nicole was just glad that the best actress in their school felt she could turn it off around her.

“It’s not a school night, so just have Nicole home by midnight.” Mother Haught replied, still astonished that someone as wonderful as Waverly would befriend Nicole. Truth be told, Nicole had wondered the same thing.

“Yes ma’am.” Waverly replied before smiling back at Nicole. A sparkle lit up Waverly’s eyes as the words left her mouth. Nicole caught the small change and it left her smiling even if she wasn’t quite sure why. “We’re heading out now. Have a good evening.” Waverly added waving enthusiastically as the storm door on the house slammed shut.

Both girls locked eyes, mischievous smiles spreading across their faces as they started heading for the Mercedes Benz sitting in the driveway. Waverly climbed into the driver’s seat giving a small wave back to Nicole's mother standing in the front door. Nicole slumped into the passenger’s seat. As the lights of the house faded in the rearview mirror, Waverly glanced over to Nicole, “Coast is clear baby. Your bag is in the back seat.”

“Thank you Waves.” Nicole smiled as she crawled over the front seat into the back. She quickly fished the black backpack out of the floorboard and began pulling out the men’s clothing she had preferred wearing over the flowered top her mother had forced her out in. She was still in shock at how well her actress girlfriend had worked her mother over. “How do you do that? You just charmed the shit out of my mother.”

“It helps that she is clueless that I’m actually dating her daughter. Not to mention, I was voted thespian of the year.” Waverly shrugged her shoulders laughing until she saw the red rose shirt fly across the backseat in her rearview mirror. Her eyes did a double take as she realized the reflection in the mirror was of her girlfriend's ivory skin just barely covered by a black sports bra. She took an audible gulp as her tongue darted out of her mouth and across her bottom lip at the image. Her eyes glued to the image until the car slipped slightly into the gravel on the side of the road before she righted it. Waverly might have been good at putting on a show for everyone else, but something about Nicole left her completely raw. She couldn’t hide how she truly felt when with her.

Nicole simply looked up at the sudden change in the otherwise smooth ride. She then peered out the front window as she pulled the black t-shirt down. Realization finally set in as to what caused the distraction. Nicole grinned at Waverly before leaning back in the seat flexing her biceps up causing the shirt to ride up and expose her taut stomach muscles. She caught Waverly’s eyes glued to the rearview mirror again. Nicole simply laughed, grabbing at the cobalt blue button down shirt and putting it on over the t-shirt. “Thespian meets lesbian. We’re an interesting pairing.” Nicole mused as she finished the last button leaving the top two open.

“If she knew I was dressed like this, she’d die.” With that statement Nicole hopped into the front seat and gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek. Nicole grabbed a black snapback from the back seat. She placed it on her head and looked at Waverly for a moment. Waverly gave an unamused smile. It was what Nicole had expected, but she also knew her girlfriend wouldn’t say anything else about it.

“Don’t worry Waves. I’ll take it off for the play. I know this means a lot to you. I do want to look nice. Sorry I’m not more traditional in the way I like to dress.” Nicole’s attention turned to the extra buttons on the shirt. Her fingers played with them mindlessly as her fears took over. Despite Waverly’s many reassurances that she was perfectly fine with Nicole exactly the way she was, Nicole couldn’t help but feel that she had shorted Waverly on the deal.

Waverly turned to make sure Nicole looked at her. Her voice was confident and unwavering. “The moment you walk out that door, you’re not pretending anymore to be someone you are not.” A playful grin returned to her face as she quirked an eyebrow up, “Not to mention you look amazing in that.” Nicole felt her confidence return.

“You like this do you?” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear as she slid closer to her interlacing their fingers. It was not hard to miss the playful tone. Waverly simply smirked back, placing their interlocked hands on Nicole’s thigh.

“Yes baby, I do. I might’ve also forgot to mention to your mother that the play is only an hour long so...”

“We have four hours alone?” Nicole perked up more. “You are sly and devious Waves. I love it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole was different from everyone else Waverly had dated. The fact she was female was minor compared to the other differences. Nicole only pretended to be someone different around her mother. After seeing how her mother carried herself around town, Waverly quickly understood the act of self preservation. Nicole adapted to survive.

Waverly and Nicole had been in the same classes since kindergarten. Their few interactions up until their final year had been limited, but something changed the summer before. Waverly had been dropping Champ off at football practice when she noticed the marching band practicing on the hot asphalt during 100 degree heat. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the flash of red hair amongst the group. She sat in her car staring, slack jawed watching the muscles of Nicole’s arms, revealed by her rolled up sleeves, flexed as she hit the snare. She was a lot more toned than Waverly had imagined and carried herself with a confidence Waverly had not seen before. She had sat there watching for almost ten minutes before she realized. 

Waverly had put the incident in the back of her mind until they were in class together. Nicole understood complex writings in English class, easily dissecting the meaning of the smallest phrases. When Nicole tried, she had a way with words that Waverly found entrancing. She had tried to shrug off the feelings, but soon realized Champ’s inability to do more than paw at her was not enough. She pursued Nicole, but found herself blocked at each attempt. Nicole was far too naive to pick up on Waverly’s flirtations. 

Homecoming had been a crazy night. In the span of two hours, Waverly had finally gotten in through Champ’s head that they were finished. Then after an impromptu dance, in the theater lobby, Nicole took the initiative and kissed Waverly. It was a night neither of them would forget.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly’s knees landed on either side of Nicole’s lap as she moved forward connecting their lips. Nicole’s hands automatically glided into place on Waverly’s sides holding her steady. After the play they had found a quiet area to park and have time alone before Nicole’s curfew. Waverly deepened the kiss causing Nicole to hold on just a little tighter.

The first time they had kissed her, Nicole felt her world stop, frozen in the magic of the moment. Her hands had flattened against the exposed brick wall beside the antique payphone as she realized what was happening. When she had felt Waverly start to pull back from the kiss, Nicole had wanted to leave no doubt she wanted this as well. Her hands had reached forward wrapping around Waverly’s waist pulling her back in for another one. Nicole could still remember the feel of Waverly’s relieved smile against her lips. Each kiss since, Nicole fell a little harder for the dominating girl above her.

“If your mother knew all of the things that we do.” Waverly whispered to Nicole, raising her eyebrows at the thought.

Nicole smiled and pressed back against the seat, her hands roaming higher until cupping Waverly’s face. “She’d keep me so far from you.” With that, Nicole stretched up, lips nipping at Waverly’s neck. Waverly stifled a moan as her body reacted to the touch. Waverly tossed the snapback to the side running her fingers through Nicole’s hair until she had a handful. Nicole’s brain ceased to function when Waverly yanked with just the right amount of strength. Nicole’s head pulled back with the motion, her eyes closing as she gasped in pure ecstasy. She slowly opened them to catch the devilish grin across Waverly’s face.

“Good thing she thinks we’re in the friend zone.” Waverly cooed into Nicole’s ear before nipping at her earlobe. Nicole’s breath caught in her throat until Waverly’s lips released. “Friends don’t do this in the back of a Benzo.” Nicole replied. Waverly laughed, “I thought you couldn’t understand why I drove an antique car and now you’re calling it a Benzo?”

“Trust me, I have a new appreciation for it. You’ve shown me all the wonderful things about it. Like the roomy back seat.” Nicole’s smile softened as she felt Waverly’s hands run under her shirt. She leaned back absorbing the feeling of her touch setting fire to her skin. As Waverly’s fingertips outlined the edge of Nicole’s bra, Nicole’s hands firmed on Waverly’s hips pausing her for a moment. “Wait Waves, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to. I enjoy just being with you. Honestly, I don’t understand why you’re with me.”

Waverly pulled her hands from under Nicole’s shirt wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck so she could look her in the eye. One hand came forward sliding along Nicole’s neck until it was gently caressing Nicole’s face. Nicole turned her cheek into the touch. Waverly’s face softened. “You really don’t see how exceptional you are do you?”

“Waves, I'm a band nerd. I was forced into advanced placement classes because a test said I was smart enough to be there, but we both know I’m an outsider there too. Let’s add the fact I’m a lesbian and awkward.” Nicole shook her head, “So, no, I don’t see what you do.”

Waverly thought for a moment before speaking again, “Tonight, you agreed to go to the play even though you are not a fan of them, except musicals. You dressed up for the event because you knew it meant something to me. You even left your precious snapback in the car. Even now, you’re concerned about making sure I’m comfortable, when I know you want the same thing I do. All those things you think makes you an outcast are all the reasons I like you. Not to mention, you let me lead and that’s kinda sexy.”

Waverly could see Nicole’s half smile even in the dim lighting of the car. “Like you give me much of a choice Waves.” The playful tone of Nicole’s voice only caused Waverly’s smile to widen. “You’re too good for me.”

“No baby, we’re good for each other. We only have thirty minutes left before I have to get you home, so let’s make the most of it.”

This time when Waverly’s hands reached the edge of the bra, Nicole stripped out of the shirt and allowed those hands to explore wherever they wanted to go. Nicole had always heard going down in flames was a bad thing. As their eyes locked and their breathing became unsteady, Nicole couldn’t find a thing in the world wrong with flames. With Waverly’s tongue asking for permission to enter Nicole’s mouth granted, Nicole could feel the heat in the car increasing. The blaze that lit up her skin everywhere Waverly touched, felt like heaven.


	2. The Day They Forgot to Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a study session gets interrupted, Wynonna finds she's no match for Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing from the comments a lot of us had a Mother Haught. One more chapter and you get to find out her true identity. Thanks for embracing this fic and running with it. For the record, I have not once used Calculus since college and am forever grateful for that. I really could have used a distraction like this when I was studying.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Two weeks later, Nicole was sitting on Waverly’s bed trying to figure out why she would ever need Calculus again. Her brow furrowed deeper as she attempted to solve the problem for the third time, the homework daunting her from the page. She was sure she was about to become cross eyed from staring at it when Waverly rose from her position on the other end of the bed. A small hand crossed her vision as the Calculus book slammed shut. Nicole’s attention jerked upwards to catch the soft brown eyes staring back at hers. Nicole’s thoughts turned solely to Waverly. “You’re thinking too hard.” Her voice was soft and gentle. A flicker of mischief twinkled in those brown orbs as she walked across the room shutting her bedroom door with a quiet click.

Before Nicole could process what was happening, Waverly had crossed the room. Her hand landed against Nicole’s chest shoving her back onto the bed. She landed with a thud. She pushed up on her elbows greeted by the sight of her girlfriend slowly climbing up her body. “You’re not going to get anywhere retracing the same steps baby. It’s going to leave you frustrated. So let’s take a second and release some frustrations.”

“Has something been frustrating you Waves?” Nicole’s voice dripped in lust.

Waverly’s knee expertly slid between her thighs as if she had done this a million times before though they had both discussed that Nicole was her first girlfriend. “You baby. I need more of you.” 

She crashed her lips down meeting Nicole’s. If more of her is what Waverly wanted, it was what she would get. Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly pulling her closer to her as her hands slipped under Waverly’s thin shirt and up her back. Nicole’s hands lightly traced random patterns into the soft skin of Waverly’s side delighting in the shivers it was sending. Nicole felt the movement against her leg quicken. Waverly’s subtle movements against her thigh became more forceful as their kiss deepened. 

All Nicole could concentrate on was the heavy breathing between the two of them, and Waverly grinding against her leg. Nicole could tell by the small noises coming from her girlfriend not only what she was needing, but that she was getting close to achieving her goal.

“So close baby.” Nicole whispered as she watched the movements getting more erratic. Waverly sat up suddenly stripping out of her shirt and tossing her bra across the room. Her motions slowed, but had yet to stop. “I need more of you.” Her hunger filled voice urged Nicole on as she sat up and ripped her shirt off as well. As she shed her sports bra, she saw the blown pupils of Waverly’s eyes light up even more.

Waverly’s fingers went to Nicole’s shoulders where she dug her nails in as her movements picked up speed once more. Nicole froze for a moment. Her brain stopped at the sight of Waverly above her. Another moment that was better than Nicole could have ever imagined. Her body luckily knew what to do on instinct. In a matter of seconds, Nicole wrapped her lips around the already firm nipple. She felt the change in Waverly’s movements as she sucked it further into her mouth lavishing it with attention. Her brain refocused on it just in time to catch the sudden stiffening of Waverly’s muscles. This is it she thought. “Fuck!” angrily came tumbling from Waverly’s mouth.

Nicole knew the tone it was said in didn’t sound right. Waverly’s voice had too much rage for someone who had just peaked. It was until Waverly’s obscenity was followed by another voice that Nicole started to realize what had happened. “What in the hell is going on in this room?” Nicole quickly pressed her girlfriend’s naked body against hers to cover her. Waverly’s head spun around to see her sister standing in the door. Wynonna quickly covered her eyes, “Oh God, eww! Ewwww!”

Waverly had already grabbed her shirt and was pulling it over her head as her voice started screaming, “I know you don’t have a lot of manners Wynonna, but knocking is a really important thing in this house.”

In a matter of seconds, a semi-dressed Waverly was off of Nicole and storming towards her older sister. Nicole quickly grabbed her shirt from where it had landed earlier pressing it against her chest as she watched the two sisters. Wynonna’s hands had dropped from her face as she faced off with a hundred pounds of fury. Waverly’s fists were clenched at her side, her face contorted in rage. Half from being walked in on and half from not being able to finish.

“I didn’t expect to walk into my baby sister’s room and find her half naked humping...” Wynonna’s voice trailed off as she looked at Nicole then back at Waverly. “...another girl?” Her voice came out softer and with more of a question than before. Slowly Wynonna realized what she had walked in on was a situation much more delicate than she had imagined when she heard the noises down the hall. Waverly looked over at Nicole. “Her name is Nicole. She’s my girlfriend.”

“I didn’t know you were...” Wynonna started somehow forgetting all the other details. Nicole had heard that despite the hard exterior, Wynonna had a soft spot for Waverly. It was one of the things that Nicole had feared about dating Waverly. First she thought Waverly was too far out of her league until the girl had pressed her against the wall of the theater lobby and kissed her. Once past that hurdle, there was her overprotective sister who wore a leather jacket even in the heat of summer. Wynonna had a questionable reputation, so Nicole knew she was screwed if she ended up on her bad side. She had no doubt Wynonna had connections that could make her disappear without a trace.

The fight in Waverly left her body as she tried to explain to the first family member exactly what was going on. Nicole could see the wheels turning in Waverly’s mind. Waverly had already said girlfriend so it was too late to backtrack on that, but that didn’t stop the way Nicole’s mind flooded with things Waverly could say to minimize their relationship. She wasn’t even sure she would blame Waverly for trying to cover things up. Isn’t that what they had agreed on? Waverly finally sighed deeply and began to speak.

“I’m not sure what I am 100%. I just...Nicole and I just clicked and she’s been so much better than anyone else that’s tried to be with me.” Waverly seemed exhausted in the explanation. Nicole had told her from the beginning, just be whoever you are and we’ll figure this out. Waverly had offered the same to Nicole helping her pick out her first button down shirt.

Nicole had finally turned her back to the sisters and pulled her shirt on. She could still see her bra laying across Waverly’s on the floor beside the bed. She turned just in time to see Wynonna take a step towards her, “So you’re dating my sister?” Nicole gulped hard pushing herself back as flat against the wall of the bedroom as she could. She felt her body keep pushing trying to shove itself through the wall and into the yard where she planned to run to freedom. Unfortunately, the wall was too strong to allow such a getaway. “Yes.”

“Don’t you dare fucking hurt her or I have a shovel out back. No one will find you.” Wynonna stepped forward, her face hardening as she spoke. The smell of leather surrounded Nicole. She could feel the blood drain from her face. This was the moment she had tried to prepare for but found she couldn’t. Nicole cowered down just a little, “That won’t be a problem.”

“Wynonna!! Quit scaring my girlfriend.” Waverly smacked Wynonna in the shoulder as she walked by to sit beside Nicole. Nicole felt her body ease a little at the feel of Waverly’s fingers interlocking with hers. She chanced a sideways glance to see reassurance from Waverly that everything was fine. She still audibly gulped as she looked back at Wynonna who had returned her attention to her little sister.

“I’m sorry baby girl, I just walked in on my baby sister humping someone’s leg. Am I supposed to celebrate it? I could care less who it is, just that it’s happening because again, eww.”

“Would you really like to discuss last weekend and the guy who asked me to call him Doc?” Wynonna was trying to be the intimidating big sister, but in that moment it was clear Waverly was the one who was going to win the argument. Nicole had heard the stories of Wynonna coming home at all hours of the night with random men. Wynonna did not have the upper hand quickly shown by her eyes widening. Her mouth faltered twice in an attempt to speak before she closed it and rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, fine.” Wynonna threw her hands up, turning around headed for the door. Waverly’s voice stopped her from leaving the room just yet.

“Wynonna, wait. There’s one other thing. Nicole’s mother is sort of strict. Can you maybe not say anything?” Waverly had already anticipated Nicole’s fear of someone knowing and was trying to head it off before it got too far. It was one of the many aspects they had discussed. Discretion was their friend for the time being. Wynonna turned back around, her face softened to a show of concern as she addressed Waverly, “Baby girl, I may be a lot of things, but a narc isn’t one of them.”

Wynonna nodded to Nicole, “You’re mother is a self-righteous bitch. I’m surprised you survived this long, so as far as that goes, you have nothing to worry about Haught.”

Nicole relaxed fully at last. “Thank you. You have no idea what she would do to me if she found out.”

Wynonna laughed, “She’d have a heart attack. Can’t have her perfect reputation in the community tainted. Trust me as much as I’d LOVE to knock her high and mightiness off her pedestal, I won’t do that to you. I’m not a complete asshole.” With that Wynonna walked back out the door. Her hand reached behind her knocking the door wide open. Though she was no longer visible, her voice echoed back into the room, “Gus will be home any minute. Her rules on the door, not mine.”

What Wynonna was not telling Nicole was more than once she had run-ins with mother Haught. More than once she had been the one to call the cops on Wynonna on something as simple as knocking over a lawn gnome. Wynonna wasn’t even drunk, yet Nedley led her away in handcuffs. As much as Wynonna hated the idea of her sister with someone, she was glad it wasn’t the Champ punk she was dating that even now kept showing up begging Waverly for dates. Maybe if she hadn’t seen him making out with Stephanie Jones the same night he had told Waverly on their front porch she was the only one for him, she would have felt different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confident Waverly for the win!!
> 
> Next week we move into spring musicals. Harmonia Gardens never looked so stunning.
> 
> Oh and we reveal Mother Haught's identity...


	3. So Well-Mannered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's acting capabilities dazzle everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been guessing really good on Nicole's mother's identity. Today, we confirm Nicole's mother's identity and began our escapades in messing with her. There was a thread on twitter this week talking about how recipes start with a story about people's lives. I laughed so hard because it's true. Then realized I do this with every chapter note. I apologize, yet I don't because the comments have shown me you guys read them. Unlike the examples, my life is pretty good. 
> 
> Hello, Dolly. This was the spring musical when I was in high school. The part about Stephanie Jones, it did happen just slightly different. A senior thought she should have the part, but lost it to a junior who was a lot more talented. I didn't remember her having to be pulled from class, but she threw a fit for weeks. I wasn't even a thespian but heard about it. 
> 
> The image of our Dolly making her entrance of Harmonia Gardens stairs in that red dress is still burned into my memory. I remember where I was sitting and my jaw hitting the ground as I watched her. She really was a great actress and the perfect pick for Dolly Levi. (Okay yeah she was very attractive too.) It would be another year before I realized I loved musicals (thank you Chicago), despite my love for music in general. I was always slow on picking up on things, usually to my detriment. Luckily I have a great wife that will point things out to me now. Speaking of...
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)
> 
> So here's this chapter inspired by a useless lesbian's past.

Nicole sat nervously in a balcony seat of the high school theater. She knew she was taking a chance of someone seeing her dressed like this and reporting it back to her mother. She fiddled with the red tie around her neck before flattening it back against her. She glanced around her eyes darting side to side. Thus far the balcony had stayed mostly empty, which was why she had chosen it. Her adrenaline coursed through her veins as another person entered on the opposite side before taking their seats. She thumbed through the playbill for Hello Dolly and smiled as she saw Waverly’s name listed as playing Dolly Levi. Nicole’s leg bounced as she tried once again to relax back into the red scratchy fabric seats. Her foot landed on something not flat. She quickly moved it glancing down at the red roses by seat.

She had picked up the roses at the supermarket on her way to the play. She had been glad she had left thirty minutes early from her house. Who knew there were so many meanings to roses? She was sure the produce clerk thought she was crazy as she stood in the sweater her mother had picked out. It was too soon to change and risk it, so she was stuck googling what color to buy while wearing the atrocity. Her mind drifted back to the tie Waverly had given her to wear for the night and decided to match it. She was grateful for a self-checkout to avoid the questions she knew a cashier would have. 

Once in the car, she pulled to the back of the parking lot between two SUVs. She pulled the spare backpack from the floorboard. At least being in marching band had taught her how to change in the smallest of spaces. She quickly switched from the sweater into the button down shirt. Her fingers worked diligently as she had quickly buttoned it. She glanced back at the tip of red sticking from the backpack. She grinned as she pulled it out letting it slip through her other hand. She took a deep breath and as she had practiced the night before tied it perfectly. She had driven to the school parking close to the doors in case she needed to make a quick escape. She paid the entrance fee and snuck up the stairs to the balcony. Overall she was proud of how careful she had been.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the firm slap to her back, “Hey Haught, come to watch baby girl too?” The smell of leather flooded Nicole’s senses as Wynonna slumped down in the seat beside her kicking her boots up on the ledge. Nicole squeaked out, “Yeah of course.” Relief flooded her senses as she realized, most people would avoid Wynonna and never expect them to be together.

Nicole caught sight of the boots slowly sliding off the ledge. Her hand rushed forward palm upwards as it caught Wynonna’s ankles pushing them to the side. Wynonna went to object, before she caught Nicole’s eye and followed them. Wynonna’s annoyance quickly melted into a grin as she looked down at the dozen red roses she had almost crushed. She pulled her feet back long enough for Nicole to move the roses out of her destructive path.

“Those for her?” Wynonna questioned with a tilt of her head. Nicole grinned sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“She finally picked a good one.” Wynonna mumbled under her breath. Nicole was pretty sure she wasn’t supposed to hear it, so she tried hard not to react. Waverly had mentioned once before to Nicole that Wynonna was not Team Champ at any point during their relationship. Having Wynonna’s semi approval meant more to Nicole than she cared to admit.

Wynonna reached inside her jacket. When Nicole heard the metal click she knew Wynonna was heading for her flask stealthily hidden in the inside pocket of her jacket. Of course she would need alcohol to get through a musical. Nicole noticed a shadow starting to move down the stairs. Her hand reached out covering the flask and pushing it out of view. “Not now.” She whispered. Wynonna quirked her eyebrow. 

The drama teacher walked down the stairs to adjust one of the lights on the bar by them. She turned and gave a dirty look towards Wynonna who held the flask tightly under her jacket. Wynonna returned the look with a fake smile. The teacher simply nodded before ascending the stairs to the control booth.

“Nice catch.” Wynonna smirked over at Nicole. “Yeah well you get used to looking over your shoulder when you have something to hide.” Wynonna glanced over at the tie Nicole was wearing realizing it was the same tie she had seen hanging from Waverly’s bedroom mirror just days before.

“I take it dear old Bunny will not be joining us tonight?” Nicole bristled at hearing her mother’s nickname. “No.”

“She also has no clue that you’re dressed like this either does she?”

Nicole sighed and turned to face Wynonna. “The pink off the shoulder sweater she picked out is still sitting in the car.” Wynonna nearly spit out the whiskey she had just drank. Nicole was sure they could hear the laughter in the first row judging by the head turns. She slumped down in her seat until Wynonna was able to compose herself once again. “No, that does not fit you even a little.”

Wynonna wiped away the tears from her eyes. “You do look nice. Waverly will love it. Especially the roses. She’s not used to people doing nice things for her.”

“She deserves it.” Nicole smiled thinking of her girlfriend and how much she had done for her.

“That she does.” Wynonna agreed as the lights dimmed to indicate the show starting.

As the play began, Nicole found herself struggling to fully follow the plot. Maybe it was the fact she was watching her girlfriend in her element and too mesmerized by her. Then again, Wynonna was snoring by the end of the third song. Nicole elbowed her as Waverly took the stage once again. “I’m up.” Wynonna automatically answered, grasping the armrest as she pushed herself up in the seat. Nicole couldn’t help but wonder how many times that had happened before.

During the second act, the elegant staircase was rolled out for the Harmonia Gardens scene. When the line of “She’s here!” is exclaimed, Nicole finds herself leaning forward in her seat. Waverly makes her entrance on the staircase in a red dress that rivals anything Nicole has ever seen. She’s absolutely stunning and in that moment, she is on.

Nicole knew her girlfriend was a good actress, but watching her in this moment, she finds a new appreciation of musical theater. Charisma and charm exudes from Waverly as she encompasses everything that is Dolly Levi. Her pitch is perfect. Her movements are so fluid. Nicole had no idea who Carol Channing was when Waverly was going on about how great she was, but there was no way Carol could hold a candle to Waverly Earp.

“Wow!” It’s all Nicole can say until she feels the light punch to her shoulder. “Quit oogling my sister Haught.” She can hear the laugh in Wynonna’s voice.

“She’s so pretty though.” Nicole still doesn’t take her eyes off of Waverly. Wynonna rolls her eyes before leaning forward watching her sister. “Yeah, she’s the best of all of us.” Nicole looks over just in time to catch the look of pride across Wynonna’s face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the play ends, Nicole and Wynonna make a dash for the stairs and into the lobby together. Nicole glances at the payphone where Waverly first kissed her and grins gripping the roses just a little tighter. Once outside of the lobby, they turn towards the backdoor of the theater that is now open exposing the inner workings of the production. Some of the other actors exit the door headed to greet guests in the lobby.

Nicole enters the door first knowing exactly what dressing room Waverly will be in. The advantage to band concerts being in the same auditorium is that Nicole has the layout memorized from setting up. When Wynonna enters behind Nicole, one of the stage hands starts to protest. “It’s students only back here.” Nicole quickly shuts them down. “Really because Stephanie Jones’ parents are back here, so I think Waverly’s sister is fine.” Wynonna looks on, impressed at Nicole’s forwardness.

Stephanie Jones is still a sore spot for Nicole. Stephanie was the only other senior female thespian, therefore had thought the part was hers from the moment the musical was announced. She made such a scene when Waverly was cast as Dolly that her parents had to take her out of class for the rest of the day. Nicole was just glad the new drama teacher could see the potential in Waverly and chose her over Stephanie. They cross behind the curtain and into the tiny dressing room.

Nicole knocked gently, smirking back at Wynonna as if to say, “See, manners.” Wynonna simply rolls her eyes until Waverly’s voice beckons them inside. Nicole enters first catching Waverly’s eye in the mirror. The lights around the mirror dull in comparison to the smile on Waverly’s face as Nicole crosses the short distance until she is behind Waverly. Nicole places one hand on Waverly’s shoulder feeling the warmth radiating from both of them colliding. She leans in placing the red roses in Waverly’s arms. “You did so good baby.” She whispers into her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

It’s only after she opens her eyes from the kiss that Waverly notices Wynonna darkening the doorway. “Nonna, you made it!!” Waverly jumps from her chair and crushes her sister in a hug.

“She even stayed awake for all of it.” As she says it, Nicole grins at Wynonna where Waverly can’t see her smirk. Wynonna shifts her hand to flip Nicole off behind Waverly’s back. Nicole just smiles wider. Whatever type of relationship she is developing with Wynonna, one thing is for sure. They both want to protect Waverly.

“You did good baby girl.” Wynonna presses the words into Waverly’s hair planting a quick kiss to the top of her head. “But I got to go.”

Waverly beams back up at her sister, “I’m just glad you came.” Wynonna turns to leave. She pauses at the doorway her finger pointing up at the wall surrounding the doorway, “No hanky panky. This dressing room’s walls are too thin for that.”

Confusion washes over Nicole at Wynonna’s words, “Wait how do you...You know what? Nevermind.”

Wynonna turns giving Nicole finger guns before turning once again to walk out closing the door behind her. Waverly returns to the chair working on taking off the layers of makeup that was needed for the stage lighting. Nicole leans back against the wall on Waverly’s right side grinning at her girlfriend. Waverly glances over and smiles back, “So what was your favorite part?”

“That red dress.” The words leave Nicole’s mouth before she even realizes it. Waverly is laughing at her already. “It seems red looks good on me.” She teases from the chair. Her hand reaches up to the tie hanging loosely from Nicole’s neck. She grabs it pulling Nicole down, connecting their lips in an intense kiss ignoring Wynonna’s warning. A frantic knock hits the door driving them apart. Wynonna rushes inside to a ticked off Waverly. “Before you jump me baby girl, Bunny is out there. We got to get Nicole out of here and into what she’s supposed to be wearing.”

Nicole’s face turns white as she realizes she’s about to be caught and sent to the conversion camp her mother has been looking into since she first gave any inkling that she might not be so straight. Waverly reaches out shoving her hands down into Nicole’s pocket searching. Her hand quickly pulls out the keys she found there and tosses them to Wynonna. “It’s a gold Ford Taurus.” She quickly turns to Nicole taking her hand, “It’s going to be okay baby. We’ll get you out of this, but we got to know where you parked.” Nicole’s mouth opens a few times before she finds the words. “I’m right outside the stage door.”

Wynonna turns quickly and runs across the backstage. Waverly has already shut the door again. Her attention turns to Nicole who has broken out in a panic sweat. Her breathing is labored as her eyes dart back and forth. Waverly moves forward her hands work meticulously to loosen and remove the tie from Nicole’s neck. Once it’s gone Nicole’s breathing seems to calm. She starts to unbutton the shirt when she realizes Nicole doesn’t have a t-shirt underneath this time. She stops half way down running her hands down Nicole’s arms and back up grounding her in the moment. “It’s okay. We got this.” Wynonna trips as she reaches the door colliding with it more than opening it. She throws the pink sweater over to Nicole.

Nicole catches it quickly shedding the shirt and throwing the sweater on. Waverly wants so bad to kiss her girlfriend repeatedly to help calm her down, but she knows that cherry red lipstick will stain. Instead her hands cup Nicole’s face until their eyes meet. “We leave here together. Remember, she loves me. I got this, just follow along.”

Wynonna snickers, “If she only knew.” Waverly shoots a glare towards her sister, “Not now. Take Nicole’s clothes and my flowers and put them in the Benzo.” Wynonna grabs the bag and tosses Nicole her keys. Nicole catches them without even looking. Wynonna turns to move towards the door when she feels a hand on her arm causing her to pause. She looks up at Nicole noticing the fear in her eyes. Wynonna may not be sure what Bunny has threatened Nicole with, but she knows no one should be that scared of their parent. Nicole’s voice starts to crack before she clears her throat, finding the words she wants to say. “Thank you Wynonna. You just saved me.”

“Don’t mention it.” Wynonna turns to leave before pausing, “Seriously, don’t. I have a reputation to keep up. Besides, screwing with your mother is about to become my new hobby.” She exits the door closing it behind her. “No one should have their kid that scared of them.” Wynonna mumbles as she heads to Waverly’s car.

Waverly turns back to the mirror. A few more minutes and a few quick swipes of products Nicole doesn’t have a clue about, and Waverly is ready. She grabs a cloth and quickly runs it over Nicole’s lips erasing any signs of her lips ever touching Nicole’s. She grabs her clothes and dresses as quickly as possible. She looks over at Nicole one more time. The red lipstick has been removed completely so now is the moment to chance it. Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck and plays with the fine hairs she finds there. She raises up kissing her girlfriend ever so lightly on the lips. “It’s showtime.”

Nicole has yet to figure out what it is about Waverly that sets her at ease. Even with adrenaline pumping through her system and fear consuming what’s left, that kiss relaxes everything inside her to a calm breeze instead of the hurricane of emotions. Waverly opened the door leading out to the main stage. As they walk out, Bunny spots Nicole first.

“There you are.” Nicole can already hear the enraged tone in her voice. The anger quickly vanishes as her eyes land on Waverly.

“Mrs. Haught!” Waverly exclaims excitedly as she walks toward Bunny. “Nicole didn’t mention you had also come to see the play.” Waverly knew that the only reason Bunny was there was to catch Nicole doing something she didn’t approve of, therefore she was going to exploit her distrust.

“Oh Waverly, no I didn’t. Someone had called the house thinking they had seen a car like Nicole’s on the side of the road with a flat. I had to come check and make sure it wasn’t her.” Bunny smiled so sweetly it made Nicole sick. Her mother was full of crap. Nicole often wondered if she was the only one who could see the truth behind every move Bunny made.

“That is so sweet.” Waverly replied back her fake smile widening by the second. “I’m sorry if you were worried about not seeing her right off. I had asked her to come backstage after the show to help me with a few musical sections I just wasn’t sure about. I knew after seeing the show she would know how to help me.” It was a lie. Waverly had hit every note perfectly and she knew it. “She was gracious enough to stay backstage with me to make sure I made it out safely as well. I hate being back there alone.”

“I believe you must be having a positive influence on her Waverly. I have not seen Nicole this well mannered and put together before. Thank you.” Bunny turned to Nicole, “Are you heading home now sweetie?” Nicole wanted to gag. Dealing with Bunny’s phony affection was bad enough, adding the nickname just made it worse.

“Oh Mrs. Haught if it’s not too much to ask, I didn’t have time to eat before the play. Is there any way I could convince you to let Nicole stay out a little longer so we could swing by the diner? I hate to impose on her any further, but a little company might be nice.” Waverly knew she had Bunny right then. Saying no in front of all the other families still gathered in the lobby would cause a scene.

Nicole stared at her mother and back at her girlfriend. How was it Waverly asking Nicole’s mother if her daughter could take her out on a date came off as so innocent? Then Nicole remembered, if she only knew.

“How could I say no to such a polite request?” Bunny replied. “Just be home before midnight Nicole. We have church in the morning.” With that Bunny spoke to a few people she knew before driving away in her black Lexus. 

Waverly turned back to Nicole who was itching to death in the sweater. “I believe I just convinced your mother that you need to take me out to dinner.” Nicole glanced down at her girlfriend. “I don’t care how many times I see you do it, I still don’t understand HOW you do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny seemed like the best possible person to have as Nicole's overbearing, judgemental mother. Credit to Jann Arden for playing that part so well. It seems like absolute torture to pair Nicole up with her, but the fear of her mother is about to start fading away thanks to her growing support system. 
> 
> I'm planning on trying to stick to posting on Monday and Friday. If you've read any of my works before, you know it never goes exactly like that for me. You sometimes get chapters early. 
> 
> Hit me up in the comments. What was your first play that stuck with you guys? Which Dolly Levi stole your undivided attention?


	4. Better Than the Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dinner companions judge you unexpectedly awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a quick post on my lunch so you guys can start devouring this now. Honestly doing a quick read through, a peanut butter shake sounds amazing right now. In my mind Bunny thinks her flower beds are top of the line. She prides herself in having the most rare flowers that no one else gives a crap about. Except those looking to mess with them. Just saying. Hope everyone is staying safe out there. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Nicole slid into their booth first. Waverly quickly slid in beside her girlfriend trying to absorb any warmth that was escaping her body. They both scanned over the menu they knew by heart. Nicole had switched shirts to a t-shirt she had in the back of the car after they left the theater. It was something she was comfortable in and her mother could walk in and not be mad at her. After all, she had looked so nice in the pink sweater when Bunny had seen her.

Nicole leaned forward feigning an interest in the appetizers. As her body went forward her hand slid down Waverly’s thigh. Her fingertips traced the seam of jeans before lightly dancing across to the other seam. She glanced over at Waverly noticing the immediate flush to her face. “Baby, I really do need to eat and if you keep that up we’re going to have to leave.” Nicole went to pull her hand back. Waverly quickly grasped it and placed their interlocking fingers between them. Nicole smiled over at her girlfriend.

The waitress walked over to them, “What can I get you?”

Waverly started, “I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger, side of onion rings, and a large soda.”

Nicole just shook her head. Where her tiny girlfriend found room to put all of the food always amazed her. The waitress turned to her, “What about you?”

“Peanut butter shake and a side of fries.”

The waitress walked away leaving them alone in the back of the restaurant a clear view of the door so they could see anyone who walked in. “Is that all you wanted baby?” Waverly cuddled closer against Nicole. 

“I actually just wanted the shake, but I know you’re going to eat the fries too.” Waverly flashed an astonished face to Nicole before swatting her arm. “Nicole Haught, how dare you?”

“We both know it’s true, so you can quit faking it.”

Waverly pushed herself up until her ears were lined up with Nicole’s ear, “I don’t fake it when it comes to you.” Nicole felt the shiver trace down her spine leaving her breathless. “I couldn’t even if I tried.” Waverly finished her hand sliding across Nicole’s leg. Nicole’s hand grasped Waverly’s “What was it you just said about needing to stop?”

Waverly giggled, but pulled back. When the plate of fries hit the table, Nicole watched as a hand reached over grabbing two fries and stuffing them into her mouth. “Not a word.” The words were more mumbled than spoken causing Nicole to laugh even harder. “Whatever you say Waves.”

The bell above the front door rang bringing both of their attention to the newest patron. They quickly separated as Champ James entered the room. His eyes locked onto Waverly as he sauntered to the back. Once he was closer, he could see Nicole in the corner of the booth shooting him a look of sheer hatred. “Waverly, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Everything about the statement, his smile, and his stance let Waverly know just how full of shit he was. Not to mention how sick she was of her ex continually forgetting how she told him to get lost homecoming night.

“That’s funny Champ because I’m pretty sure they put the theater posters up at a height you could see. Is it maybe you couldn’t read them?”

“You mean that acting stuff. Why would I have gone to that?” He chuckled as he leaned back trying to flex what muscles he had.

“Maybe if you’d pay attention, you’d know the girl you were ‘looking for all night’ was the lead.” Nicole’s voice cut across the table. Her distaste of Champ began when the football team had decided to flip the band off the year before. Champ, of course, being the ringleader of the situation. With everything else that had happened that year between him and Waverly, Nicole now seethed anger at his presence.

“Stay out of this nerd, it doesn’t concern you.” Champ barely cast a glance at Nicole as he continued wiggling his eyebrows at Waverly.

“That’s where you’re wrong Champ. She is my concern, you are something I wouldn’t waste an afterthought on so get lost.” Waverly’s tone was darker. Nicole could feel the anger radiating from Waverly. Champ, as always, was oblivious to what was going on. His inability to read a room struck again. “Aww come on baby, you don’t have to be like that.” With that Champ leaned forward placing his hand on Waverly’s shoulder leaning in closer to her.

Waverly didn’t have time to react to the touch. Nicole had already brought a knee up into the seat raising her body as she reared back. Waverly saw the punch coming before it hit. The thought to stop Nicole was a little too late as her fist landed square against Champ’s face. He quickly stumbled backwards grasping his nose. “What the hell?” He exclaimed, stumbling back. It was then he felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned around to catch the amused face of aa one Wynonna Earp. “Oh Champ, what was the last thing I told you about coming near my baby sister?”

“God you’re all crazy.” He exclaimed. 

“Oh no, you shouldn’t have said that. You should’ve just turned tail and ran.” With that Wynonna’s knee came up landing in Champ’s groin. He doubled over with a scream of pain. “Now, leave before you find out what else my crazy ass is capable of doing.”

Champ limped towards the door looking back one more time before disappearing. Waverly had Nicole’s hand in hers. Once the adrenaline wore off, Nicole had realized pain was radiating from her hand at a much higher level than she had first assumed. Waverly wetted a napkin and placed it against the already swollen knuckles. “My brave baby. Why did you do that?”

“I couldn’t just sit here and do nothing. What kind of girlfriend would that have made me?” Nicole gritted her teeth slightly, but smiled as she watched Waverly dote over her hand. Wynonna plopped down across the table from the two. She handed a rag filled with ice cubes over to Waverly. “Thank you Nonna.” Wynonna watched as Waverly carefully iced the swelling knuckles pulling back when Nicole would wince in pain. She was also not blind to the way Nicole stared at her sister. “I think Haughtshit had it under control before I walked in.” Wynonna made sure to catch Nicole’s eye, “Thanks for taking care of my baby sister.”

“She takes care of me too you know.” Nicole smiled down at Waverly who caught her eye. Waverly’s hand reached up cupping Nicole’s cheek before kissing it gently.

Wynonna cleared her throat reminding the two she was there. “I saw the way Waverly handled Bunny. I’m not a big fan of her dating, but you two, you’re good for each other.”

When Randy Nedley showed up Wynonna greeted him first. “Hey Officer Nedley!! What brings you here tonight? You know since you’re here I’d like to report a crime. The price of a burger in this joint is highway robbery?”

“Wynonna why did I know I would find you here?” Nedley’s face was anything but amused at being called out to handle an Earp problem. Wynonna simply shrugged, “Small town? The bar isn’t open yet?”

“Well according to Mr. Hardy you broke his nose and as he put it ‘hurt his manhood.’” Nedley shifted his weight to one side waiting on an explanation. Nicole went to stand up before catching the look Wynonna was giving her to sit back down. “If I had known his manhood was that fragile, I would’ve suggested a good therapy session for him. Come on Nedley he was hitting on Waverly and went to make a move.”

Nedley glanced over to Waverly, “She really was defending me sir. Champ has a tendency to be overbearing and when he came towards me, Wynonna acted on instinct to protect me.”

“I’m glad she was here sir. Champ was persistent and would not leave.” Nicole’s voice was filled with a false confidence. She was not one who would lie to the police. She also was not the type to let someone go to jail for doing the right thing.

Nedley’s eyes locked with Nicole’s. “Bunny’s kid right?” Nicole gulped, “Yes, sir.”

“You saw Hardy act in the manner Wynonna is describing?”

“Yes.”

Nedley shifted, “Then this matter is solved. I’ll be having a talk with Mr. Hardy about his overbearing attitude. For once, I’m glad Wynonna was here to cause a problem. Ladies if you have any more problems with him, let me know.”

“Yes, sir” Waverly and Nicole’s voice rang out in unison. With that the officer turned and left the diner. Wynonna sighed. “Well maybe this will earn me a little goodwill for later tonight.”

Waverly turned to her sister, “Wynonna. What did you do?”

Wynonna turned with a grin on her face, “Bunny hasn’t had time to get home yet to find all her precious pink plastic flamingos repainted rainbow colors and perfectly arranged on her front lawn right in front of her 'prize winning' azaleas. It's mating season for the ones I didn't paint.”

Nicole’s jaw dropped. A small laugh left her before turning into a full bodied laugh, “You did not.”

The mischievous twinkle in that filled Wynonna’s eyes could not be missed. “You’re mother’s a bitch, and I’m just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna can be so supportive and mischievous at the same time. It's not technically destruction of property.


	5. Everything Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the future is brought up, Nicole finds herself pleasantly surprised with options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start with a thank you to everyone commenting on rainbow flamingos. I have been informed by the wife we must buy them and put them out. I'm not devastated by this, but it is funny how you all helped her convince me. Pride month our house is going to be a little gayer. Hope the Catholic neighbors don't mind. Well, mind worse than they do when I grill every Friday during Lent. This is a very short chapter, but Friday's is double the size and should make up for it.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. Also you guys can thank HerNerdness for this fic. When I mentioned I had wrote a fic based on this song, it was the GIF she sent me that caused me to give it a second look. All the comments, the replies to tweets, I pay attention to. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

One night around Gus’ dinner table future plans had been brought up. Nicole shifted uneasy in her chair as Waverly discussed college plans with Wynonna and Gus. Nicole’s face lit up as she watched how animated Waverly was talking about the degrees she was planning on pursuing. Gus kept glancing back at Nicole who alternated between beaming at her girlfriend and picking at her plate. “What about you Nicole?” Nicole’s attention turned to the table. “What about me?” Gus took a drink of her tea before continuing, “Where are you headed after graduation?”

“I don’t have a plan. Surviving my mother has been my plan for so long, I haven’t thought further out.” Nicole glanced from the table back to Waverly. “Wherever she goes, I’ll follow. I need a new start away from being Bunny’s daughter. There’s only two things that have mattered to me thus far in life, Waverly and the ability to be myself.”

“You know you don’t have to hide that from her anymore. If Bun Bun decides to kick you out, you can crash here. The couch is a little stiff, but..” Wynonna offered the home before Gus even had time to react. It surprised all of them except Nicole. Wynonna had taken Nicole under her wing or at least her good wing. When Bunny would start harassing Nicole for not living up to her expectations, Wynonna would pull a prank that would leave Bunny fuming so bad that she would forget about anything and everyone else.   
  
Cutting the all the freshly bloomed heads off of her Marilyn Monroe hybrid tea rose to distract Bunny from Nicole flunking a literature test had been a specific highlight. Bunny was so mad about the award winning rose’s demise that she barely remembered to ground Nicole. “A rose, is a rose, is a rose.” Had been beautifully written across a plaque situated in front of it. As Bunny kneeled in her front yard cradling the slowly writhing peach petals, crying to Nedley about the loss, Wynonna had texted Nicole.    
  
Wynonna: I prefer Hemmingway. A bitch, is a bitch, is a bitch.

“I can’t just…” Nicole stopped mid sentence. She had never had somewhere to run before. She didn’t even consider it a possibility until this moment.

“Being yourself is a great start, but you can’t just follow this one around like a lost puppy. Find out what you want to do.” Gus finished her last bite reaching for the napkin beside her plate. She wiped the corners of her mouth before continuing, “Despite it all, Wynonna is right. You’ll have a place here to fall back on.”

Gus pushed her chair back from the table getting up to leave. As she walked past Nicole her hand landed on her shoulder. Nicole looked up at the older woman, seeing a sparkle in her eye she realized she must’ve taught Wynonna even without realizing it. “If you haven’t noticed, we take in a lot of strays around here.”

That night Waverly and Nicole spent their time together discussing the future. Nicole explored the course catalog of the university Waverly would be attending. Nothing seemed to stand out. Waverly leaned her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It’s okay Nicole. We still have a little time. We’ll figure it out.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

As she walked home from school the next day, Nicole was joined by an unlikely visitor. “Hey kid, can I talk to you for a minute.” Nedley jogged to catch up to Nicole. Well, as much as Nedley could jog. “Look, that mother of yours. Well she’s something else. I don’t know how you put up with her.”

Nicole stopped walking. Anytime someone had spoken about her mother, to her at least, it was always praise of what a wonderful woman she was, a staple in the community. This was the first time someone had been willing to admit to Nicole the truth. Nedley had her undivided attention.

“I’m not good at these types of things so I’m just going to come out and say it. I have an intern position I’d like you to take on after school. If you can put up with what you do and still keep your sanity, then I know you have what it takes to be a cop.”

“You want me?” Words were failing Nicole. Up until this point the only source of positivity in her life had been Waverly. Now Nedley was standing before her offering it as if it was something easy to give. “Yeah, I do. If it’s something you like there’s an academy in Toronto where Waverly’s going to college. I’ll write the recommendation letter.”

“No offense sir, but you barely know me.” Nicole couldn’t help but question the motives. Everyone has an agenda is what Bunny had instilled in her at an early age.

Nedley sighed, removing his hat to rub the back of his neck. “I know you punched Champ James that night at the diner.” Nicole froze in place. “I also know how much he deserved it. I watch a lot more than I’m given credit. I know about you and Waverly. That wasn’t too hard to figure out. I also know what Bunny would do if she found out, which is why I’ve never said a word. You didn’t exactly grow up knowing what unconditional love is, yet I can name many occasions where you put others above yourself. It’s what it takes to be a good cop.”

For the second time that evening, Nicole was left flabbergasted unable to find the right words. “Sir, I don’t know what to say.”

“At least think about it. That’s all I’m asking.”

“I can do that.” Nicole gave Nedley a smile. He placed his hat back on his head and turned to walk the other direction. He paused a moment before turning back to Nicole. “Oh one other thing. Our uniforms are basically unisex, which means your mother would never know the difference between the men’s fit and the women’s. Just something to think about.” With that the man turned back towards the station leaving Nicole grinning from ear to ear.

She quickly rushed to Waverly’s and bounced into her room. As she recounted the story to Waverly, she could see the excitement growing in Waverly’s eyes. “Nicole that’s perfect. You’re always wanting to help people and the academy campus is right next to my university. This is your call baby, but even your mother won’t be able to say no to this.”

Except she did. “No daughter of mine is going to study under that poor excuse of a cop.” Bunny shook her head as she stared back at her daughter.

“Mom, it's just a part time job. Something to keep me occupied in the evenings. You wouldn’t have to worry about where I’m at. I’d be working with the police mostly filing paperwork.”

“It’s out of the question Nicole.” Bunny went to elaborate some more when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her face changed instantly to that sickenly sweet smile she reserved for everyone else. Nicole couldn’t stand how fake her mother acted.

Opening the door, Bunny found Waverly waiting patiently. “I’m so glad to see you Mrs. Haught. I hope Nicole has told you about the wonderful offer Sheriff Nedley made her earlier. Think of the community service points that will build up on every college application. How many students will be able to have a letter of recommendation from the town sheriff for their contributions? I bet she might even make the local paper for her work with them. What wonderful press that would be for you.”

Under a minute. That was all the time Waverly needed to twist the narrative around to something Bunny could not say no to, inflating her own reputation in the community. Nicole still wasn’t sure how Waverly did it. Granted had Nicole known Waverly had overheard most of the conversation before knocking, she still would’ve been impressed at the quick wit it took. The serendipity of the moment would be lost though.

The next week, Waverly helped Nicole get dressed in the formal shirts Nedley had ordered for her to wear while working at the station. Bunny had made a few disparaging remarks about how unbecoming the shirt looked on a young lady, but in the end conceded to the fact everyone else at the station was wearing the same thing. 

In the first week, Nicole found herself getting pulled deeper into the work around the station. Maybe Nedley was right, this was something that would suit her well. No matter how upset the person entering the station was, Nicole had a way of putting their mind at ease while Nedley and his deputies worked out the details of solving the problem. True to his word, Nedley wrote the letter of recommendation. He even mailed the application for her so that Bunny would be clueless to Nicole’s true plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes, I have been lucky enough to see the prize winners of Portland's International Rose Garden before. Marilyn Monroe, while pretty was far from my favorite, so it seemed like the exact rose Bunny would pick. Just like Wynonna, I love that Hemmingway quote. 
> 
> We only have two chapters left in this AU. Next chapter, we're headed to prom and the back of the Benz...


	6. All The Things We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal wear, boulders, and a good night for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm preparing to head to bed when it hits me what today is. Do I win on a technicality if it's still Friday here when I post this? Sorry about the last minute posting. I'm normally better on top of this. I just realized that the conclusion of this fic will happen the day after Mother's Day. I did not plan that, but I will admit the irony kills me. This is the NSFW chapter because we finish what's been started in the Benz. If there's any concern about ages, they are both 18 in this. 
> 
> Bonus points if you guess what cartoon tv show I pulled the phrase decorative boulders from. (It maybe a real term, but I heard it for the first time on this show).
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

“You look so hot.” Waverly adjusted Nicole’s bowtie one more time before Gus snapped what felt like a million pictures of them together. Nicole knew her mother had already posted the pics of her in a dress all over social media, but these were the ones that had mattered.

When Waverly had sent Nicole a snap titled “the perfect dress” she had realized she needed to figure out her prom plans. Her mother was already going on about dress shopping, but it was the last thing Nicole had wanted to wear. Her anxiety shot up at the thought of being stuck in a dress all night. She glanced back at the photo on her phone, then again, if it meant dancing the night away with Waverly, maybe she could endure it.

They were supposed to be doing homework that night, but Nicole could not take her eyes off of Waverly’s dress. The internal battle of what she could endure for the girl she cared so much about was eating her alive. “Baby, what’s wrong. Your eyes have not left my dress all night. Do you not like it?”

“God no Waves, you looked stunning in it. I can’t wait to have you on my arm that night.”

“Then what’s bothering you?”

“She doesn’t want to wear the dress I saw Bunny stuffing her into yesterday.” Wynonna’s voice entered the room before she did. “Your mother knows red is not your color right? Like I get that it worked for Reba, but you just looked miserable.”

Nicole simply rolled her eyes, “Yeah but it’s her favorite color.”

“Ah” Wynonna simply replied.

Waverly’s eyes widened at the conversation, “Oh God! Nicole I’m so sorry, I was so excited I didn’t even think about how you would have to spend the night. We don’t have to go. The dress still has the tags on it.”

Nicole violently shook her head. “You are not missing prom because of me Waves. Besides as long as I have you, it’ll be fine.” She meant that. She had given a lot of thought to it since the picture first appeared on her phone.

“Why don’t you just rent a tuxedo, hide it here, and change before prom?” Wynonna asked, taking a bite of a candy bar she had stolen from Waverly’s dresser.

“Wynonna you’re a genius!” Waverly jumped up, quickly grabbing her phone searching online for the nearest tuxedo rental places.

“I don’t get enough credit around here.” Wynonna lamented finishing off the candy bar leaving the wrapper where she had found it.

Nicole stood next to her girlfriend glancing over her shoulder to see what options she might be placed in for the dance. “THIS!” Waverly’s sudden scream caused both Wynonna and Nicole to jump back. Once they had recovered, Wynonna crossed the room standing on Waverly’s left as Nicole flanked her right side. All three stared down at the tiny screen with a black fitted jacket matched up with a pair of black tuxedo pants. “You already have a black shirt and we can get you a vest and bowtie to match my dress!!”

Nicole could see the wheels turning in her girlfriend’s head. Waverly was a planner. Nicole knew everything was already being finalized in her head. Honestly as she glanced at the suit and back at the dress, she couldn’t help but smile. It would undoubtedly look good on her.

A thought struck her sending a wave of panic flooding her. “What if my mom decides to show up?” Nicole’s mind raced at how she would have to hide and change clothes in the night if Bunny decided to show up.

A clap disturbed her thoughts as Wynonna rubbed her hands together. Nicole knew the smile on Wynonna’s face. It meant trouble. “You leave that to me.” Wynonna pulled her phone out of her back pocket and began walking down the hall quickly typing out messages.

“Should we worry about her?” Nicole asked unsure what general chaos Wynonna was planning.

Waverly simply put her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders standing up on her tip toes to kiss the back of her neck. “This time, we let her work her magic. She’s on our side, that’s comforting enough right now.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Nicole is still not sure how many people Wynonna brought to her house on prom night. What she knew for sure is that once they arrived at prom, Nedley received a call from a very irate Bunny. Someone had moved the decorative boulders from the front lawn. One was placed just inches from the front bumper and the other centimeters shy of the back leaving it impossible to maneuver the Lexus from its position. The garden gnome in the driver’s seat with a flock of rainbow flamingos in the back was the cherry on top.

“It was Wynonna Earp. You and I both know that Nedley. Quit being so useless and arrest her already.” Bunny was screaming loud enough that the neighbors heard. Nedley had noticed curtains being pulled back just the tiniest bit as Bunny’s voice screeched out across the night

Nedley sighed deeply. “Maybe you haven’t noticed Bunny, but it’s prom night. There’s plenty of pranksters out tonight looking to make memories. Wynonna could not have moved those without help. It was probably the football team honestly. We just broke them up earlier for trying to break into Shorty’s liquor supply.”

Since it was prom night, most of Nedley’s men were patrolling the streets looking for underage drinking or just chaos in general. He promised Bunny someone would be out as soon as possible to help her move the rocks back. The fact two deputies were not available until the following morning was just a coincidence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the notes of the piano music flooded the dance floor, Waverly pulled Nicole closer to her. Her arms wrapped around Nicole’s neck, her fingers working up into Nicole’s hair. “Tonight is perfect.” Nicole nodded. “You look like a fairy princess in that teal dress Waves. I still don’t know why you want to be with me, but I’m glad you are.”

“Have you looked at yourself tonight Nicole? How could I not want you?” With that Waverly gave a light tug to the hair her fingers had found. Nicole’s head jerked back just a little with the motion. Her head tipped back down revealing fully blown pupils and a look of desire. “Waves, you know what that does to me.”

Waverly simply smiled and tugged again. Nicole’s grip on Waverly’s hip tightened. She wasn’t sure if it was to ground herself or to let Waverly know just how much she was affected. It really didn’t matter because when Waverly leaned closer to her and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.” Nicole knew where they were headed next, the back of the Benz.

Waverly shoved the jacket off of Nicole’s shoulders running her hands down the silky fabric of the vest. She let out a brief moan before crashing her lips into Nicole’s. This was not the first time they had made out in the back of the car, but this time felt different. The air was filled with an electric charge they both could feel. Waverly’s hands expertly worked down the vest unbuttoning each silk button with a pop before pushing the vest back to join the growing pile of clothes she had pushed off Nicole. “Too much.” Her voice dripped with lust. “You’re wearing too many layers Nicole.”

Nicole started on the shirt anxious to feel Waverly’s hands running across her skin. She could already feel Waverly moving against her as she struggled to remove the bow tie. “Whose idea was this stupid thing anyways?”

Nicole started chuckling, “It was yours baby.”

“Shit tickets!” Waverly exclaimed, finally ripping the bow tie from Nicole’s neck and undoing the final button of the shirt. She took in a deep breath as she pushed the shirt from Nicole revealing the black sports bra she loved so much contrasting with ivory skin. Nicole made fast work of removing the bra leaving Waverly staring at her girlfriend in nothing but tuxedo pants. Waverly still wasn’t satisfied. Her hands reached down to the belt attempting to yank it free. Nicole’s hands fell on Waverly. “Wait. Waves, we don’t have to do this.”

Waverly stopped, her eyes meeting the hazel pools staring back at her. “I love you Nicole. It’s you I trust to take this step with me.” Nicole could feel her heart skip a beat. She had known since that night at the theater when she saw Waverly walk down that staircase that she was in love. No one would ever be able to affect her the way Waverly did. In that moment she spoke the words she had been holding back for months. “I love you too Waves.”

When their lips connected once again, the charge that had filled the air inside the car exploded into something more. It wasn’t the first time fire had raced across Nicole’s skin at Waverly’s touch, but it was the first time her entire body felt it. Waverly quickly finished unbuttoning Nicole’s pants before reaching for her skirt. She struggled at first to pull the skirt up high enough, but soon she felt a cool breeze hit her back as Nicole tugged the zipper down on the back of her dress. Nicole held it in place allowing Waverly to be the one to take it off. Waverly’s eyes never left Nicole’s as she slowly slipped out of the dress letting it fall down her body. Nicole shoved the pants down her legs and into the floorboard.

Slowly they took in each other’s bodies. Nicole’s hands shook as she ran them down Waverly’s side before landing on her thigh. Her thumbs inched up higher stopping just short. “So beautiful” she mumbled not quite believing this wasn’t a dream

Waverly took two fingers tracing down the center of Nicole’s chest. As she worked lower her hand flipped. Nicole had assumed she would stop at the top of her boy shorts. As those fingers slipped past the waistband, Nicole inhaled sharply trying hard to anticipate what was coming next. Waverly hesitated only a moment before running her fingers through Nicole’s curls and into the slick warmth she found. Nicole’s head snapped back against the seat as her breathing became more erratic.

Unsure of exactly what to do, Waverly decided the best course of action was to explore. She watched as each of her movements elicited a different type of response. As she skimmed over the clit, she noted how Nicole’s leg shook involuntarily. Liking this reaction, she repeated it taking in the chorus of obscenities leaving Nicole’s mouth. Nicole’s hips bucked up seeking more contact than she was currently being given. “Inside Waves.” Nicole’s voice came out as a broken whisper almost unintelligible. “What is it you need baby?” Waverly asked, wanting to make sure she had heard correctly. With a little more conviction Nicole breathed out, “I need you inside me.”

When Nicole was entered for the first time, she had wondered how things could feel any better. Then Waverly added another finger and began to pick up speed. She noticed her girlfriend was also getting aroused by the movement. The darker wet spot on her silk thong growing in size, Nicole forced her hand forward despite its desire to stay locked onto the seat. As her index finger pushed the satin fabric to the side, her middle finger slipped through Waverly’s folds. Waverly let out a startled scream that delved into something much deeper as she pressed herself against Nicole’s hand. Waverly fell forward, her teeth pulling Nicole’s ear. 

Nicole found Waverly’s pace increasing as she thrust in and out. Nicole moved her hips to the rhythm set out. The pressure hit the back of her hand pushing her fingertips just inside Waverly’s entrance. Waverly may have been tiny, but she was strong enough to force Nicole’s body back against the seat pushing herself further down Nicole’s fingers into the spot she needed. Nicole curled her fingers inside Waverly exploring what she found there. It didn’t take long for her to establish where the one spot was that drove Waverly insane.

“Don’t stop hitting that.” Waverly commanded as Nicole hit it once again.

Nicole had focused on what she was doing; she missed Waverly’s perky breasts bouncing in front of her. The hand not currently trapped under Waverly was holding her hip to steady the movements. Nicole wanted to give attention to the nipples she noticed hardening. It finally hit her as she pushed forward enveloping the nipple with the warmth of her mouth. Her tongue glided over the pink bud pushing it to its limits. Waverly let out a loud moan before her body went rigid.

Nicole froze unsure of what to do until she heard the frantic voice, “Keep going baby. I need to ride this out.” Nicole could not believe she had been able to make Waverly come. It was something she had dreamed of doing, but knowing how awkward she tended to be in situations, she had thought it would take multiple attempts. As Waverly’s body came down from the high, she leaned against Nicole resting for a moment with her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s neck. “Waves, we don’t have to do this. You’re already exhausted.”

Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s chest pushing herself out to meet Nicole’s gaze. “I don’t think you understand how bad I want this.” With that the fingers that had grown still while Waverly had reached orgasm came back to life with a new vigor. She slammed harder into Nicole determined to make her come the same way she had. Nicole’s mind barely had time to catch up to what was happening. Her body, on the other hand, was already meeting the pace. Nicole’s head snapped back against the seat revealing her neck. Waverly saw an opportunity and jumped on it. Her lips traced the edge of Nicole’s jaw landing on the pulse point. She knew she had to be careful not to leave marks, but the way Nicole was squirming underneath her she continued to lightly lavish the area. Nicole was so close. “God baby how are you doing that to me so well?”

“That’s nothing.” Waverly smirked. Her free hand grabbed a handful of hair jerking Nicole’s head to the side. Early in their making out, they had established that Nicole enjoyed being bit. Waverly’s teeth sunk into Nicole’s shoulder. Waverly felt the muscles tighten trying to limit her movements. She pulled out one last time before thrusting deep inside Nicole. She could see the scream before it manifested itself as an actual sound. Nicole stiffened underneath her before relaxing into a mess. “Did you?” Waverly asked, wanting to make sure.

“Yes.” Nicole barely breathed out. “Definitely a yes I did. Come here.” With that Nicole wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her against her chest. They shifted to where Waverly was still against Nicole but with her legs resting in the seat. Nicole left light kisses to exposed skin as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Since Waverly lived closer to the high school than Nicole, it had been arranged for Nicole to sleep over Prom night. After all, Waverly had argued, isn’t it better if she spend less time on the road with drunken teenagers? Gus welcomed them home pointing Nicole to the couch. Nicole didn’t mind at all. Nothing could bring her down from the magic of that night. Sometime around two in the morning Waverly snuck down the stairs. She leaned over the back of the couch to watch her girlfriend sleep. Instead she found her awake. “Still thinking about tonight?” Nicole just smiled, “How could I not?”

Waverly walked around to the front of the couch. Nicole scooted over allowing her a place to sit. “I meant what I said Nicole. I do love you.”

“The moment I saw you walk down the stairs as Dolly Levi, I knew there would never be someone that could destroy me the way you do. Watching how you handled my mother that night I knew I had met my match in every way. I’ve known for months, I just didn’t want to rush you into saying it.”

Waverly started quietly laughing. “What’s so funny Waves?”

“We’ve both been hiding this since that night.” She rolled her eyes as she said it. “When you handed me the roses after the performance, I fell hard. I know it seems like such a small thing to fall in love with someone over, but that’s how it happened. There was so much thought put into it from you knowing what the appropriate gift was to the fact you wore the tie I had given you. Honestly the fact you were there through the entire play.”

“Where else would I have been Waves?” Nicole said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Waverly leaned down kissing Nicole with everything she had. They reluctantly pulled back from each other not wanting to push their luck. Unfortunately for both of them, they were already busted.

“Ewwwwww.”

They turned quickly to the front door where the noise seemed to originate from. Wynonna stared back with a half grin on her face as she stumbled through the door. “No making out on that couch. It’s where I watch TV.”

They both watched with amusement as Wynonna braced herself against the wall and headed up the stairs to her room. “Guess we’re not the only ones who had a good night.” Waverly followed close behind propping Wynonna forward each time she went to fall backwards. Before she was out of sight completely, Waverly winked down at Nicole before blowing her a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the final fic I promise a few things: Pranks, laughs, and an ending that I had to write. Honestly wrapping it up on the day after Mother's Day is so perfect. Actually it's my present to Bunny. The best is yet to come. 
> 
> Another flashback moment for me, the previously mentioned Dolly Levi invited me to dance with her at prom, I did for one dance. I was a useless lesbian. I should have asked for a slow dance. Oh well. I'm just as oblivious now. Thank God my wife is a straightforward person. For those who like reading the notes with these fics, here's another one of our conversations. 
> 
> Her: That cashier was checking you out.  
> Me: No she wasn't  
> Her (smiling): Yeah she was, and you just ignored her.  
> Me: She was just being nice. It's her job  
> *turns my head over my shoulder, catching the cashier watching me walk out*  
> Me (grumbling): Ok, maybe a little  
> Her (full on laughing at me): You're so cute when you're oblivious.


	7. Next Time That She Sees Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Bunnys of the world, 
> 
> Your daughter will find a family outside of you. She will grow stronger and better, not because of you, but in spite of you. She will flourish with the ones that support her and love her unconditionally. It's actually kinda sad. You'll miss out on knowing an amazing person. That was your choice. Hope the Wynonnas of the world never stop coming for you. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> The Waverlys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this fic I thought wasn't good enough to release. Thank you guys so very much for your kind words and support on this. Once a decision is made on rainbow flamingos (which ones, location, etc.) I'll post pics to my Twitter and Tumblr. 
> 
> To everyone who reached out and said they had a Bunny in their life, I am sorry you had to live through that. In a weird way having Wynonna torture Bunny off and on in this fic, was a bit of therapy for dealing with my mother so hoping that was for some of you too. Know all of you are amazing people in spite of what you had to deal with. 
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. (And also for being my Waverly)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

Nicole shifted in her seat trying to maintain the view of her girlfriend on stage. The gym was hot and sweaty. She looked around at the ancient fans that looked like they might have worked once upon a time, but now were just a reminder of the years gone by. Waverly caught her eye, smiling into the crowd. Of course Waverly was graduating valedictorian of their class. Nicole for her part remained an honor graduate, which had pleased Bunny to no end. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives. She had heard the diatribe so many times now she had grown tired of it. Today was the day Nicole had decided she wasn’t pretending anymore. Over the past year, growing closer with the Earp clan had meant being adopted by them as well.

Nicole glanced back into the stands where Wynonna sat two rows in front of Bunny. As she glanced around the room, her eye caught the shine of a badge. Nedley had settled on the front bleachers glancing across the sea of graduates. When he finally spotted Nicole he gave a half smile. Her acceptance letter had arrived at the station just days before. Nedley had brought her into the office where a small cake sat in the center of his desk. She knew when she saw the scribbled Congrats across the top, why she was being called in for a private meeting.

As Waverly took to the stand, Nicole waited to hear the speech she had helped Waverly rehearse a thousand times. “Today we begin our future. I’m not sure about the rest of you, but I’ve been tired the last few years. I’ve been tired of trying to meet everyone else’s expectations. I’m tired of acting like things are fine when they aren’t. I’m tired of hiding things that are important to me. So on this day, I want to acknowledge all of you who have been struggling. We’ve made it. It is time to stop hiding and acting and instead walk out into the sunlight. I want to thank my Aunt Gus for taking care of me when my parents were no longer around. I want to thank my sister. She may not be what most people consider perfect, but I’ve never had to question how much I mean to her. I also want to thank my girlfriend.”

Waverly paused letting the gasps and whispers settle for just a moment before continuing. “We’ve hid our relationship because of what others would say or do. She’s brave and loyal and really great at being good. And she likes me, when I’m none of those things. So today, when we walk out those doors, you’re being put on notice. We’re not pretending anymore. Thank you Nicole for the love and support this past year. I would not be here without you.”

The scream that left Bunny’s lungs could be heard from halfway across the town. Nicole glanced back to see two deputy officers grabbing her by the arms and escorting her out of the gym. A figure clad in a leather jacket followed close behind with a camera pointed in the direction Bunny was being dragged. Wynonna turned with the biggest grin Nicole had ever seen and gave a thumbs up before continuing to follow Bunny’s demise. Nedley reclined back slightly watching the scene for himself.

Nicole had warned him about Waverly’s speech. Nedley had brought backup just in case something went awry. “Sometimes people get over emotional at events like this.” He had looked back and forth between the two men he was strategically placing close to where Bunny was seated. “If you see such a display, I want you to help the person outside so they might regain their composure.”

Right before tossing their caps, Waverly ran into the student section easily finding Nicole. Together they threw their hats into the air. The kiss lasted for maybe two seconds, but it was just long enough for the local reporter, who had been tired of handling Bunny’s many complaints through the years, to snap a picture.

Bunny swore someone would have to put her in a mental hospital from the anguish she suffered in finding out her daughter was dating another girl in front of the entire town. She was in fact hospitalized for hysteria after seeing their kiss plastered on the front page of the paper. When Wynonna’s video went viral, Bunny left town never to be seen again.

“I know she was still your mom.” Waverly gently stroked Nicole’s hair as they sat in the swing on the front porch of Gus’. “A mom loves you unconditionally. My mother’s love came with stipulations. I should miss her, but I have never felt more free in my entire life.”

“Nedley said she left some of your things at the house if you want to go back and get it, he’ll escort you.” Nicole started laughing, “Only if you want to start a bonfire with the clothing.”

Wynonna walked out the front door still laughing as she looked at her phone. “We’re up to 5 million views.” She went to high five Nicole before getting a dirty look from Waverly.

“I’m sorry we kinda ran your family out of town.” Wynonna’s tone softened realizing that maybe for once her humor would not work. Nicole looked at Wynonna with a confused expression.

“You’re here. Gus is here. Waverly’s here. Nedley’s at the station. Who am I missing?” Nicole smiled back at Wynonna before continuing. “The great thing about that video is she’ll never be allowed to forget that moment no matter where she goes. Though if she ever sees me again, she’s gonna act like she don’t know me.”

Wynonna watched the video replay again as the title flashed on the screen, “If your mother only knew...”

  
  
**Bunny Loblaw (formerly Haught)’s house five years later**   
  
Bunny stepped out onto the front porch of her home. The lawn was green, the flowers were blooming, and the birds singing indicated spring had finally arrived. She waved to her neighbors across the street as they left for work. She mumbled about their driving as they sped off down the cul de sac. She looks over at her Lexus RX shining in the driveway, a wedding gift from her new husband. As she stepped forward, coffee cup in hand, her foot hit something. She stopped backing up to get a better view.    
  
On the whitewashed porch was a stack of newspapers. Bunny quickly glanced around before beginning to pick up the bunch tied together.    
  
“That paper boy is the absolute worst. I advise them he missed my paper and I end up having a whole stack the next day. I’m just going to have to call his manager.”    
  
Bunny picks up the stack, but quickly drops it as her eyes wander over the picture on the front. Staring back at her is a set of eyes she knows very well dressed in a sheriff’s uniform. A ghost of a past she had tried to forget suddenly haunted her, causing her breath to quicken as her eyes raced back and forth across the headline. “Haught Saves Hostages”    
  
She quickly tore the string off the stack of papers and flipped through them realizing that each paper was from a different date. They all shared one thing in common. Her daughter’s face staring back at her. She glanced around as she hurried through the stack hoping none of her neighbors had noticed the stack.   
  
_ Haught Solves Missing Persons Case _

_ Haught Takes Over For Nedley _ _  
_ _  
_ _ New Sheriff In Town: Nicole Haught _ _  
  
_

It is when she hits the last page that she begins to feel light headed. Her mouth hangs open as her face flushes a crimson red. It’s an interesting contradiction as she finishes reading the last word her ears begin ringing as she falls backwards against the door collapsing into a heap.    
  
_ Haught and Earp Tie The Knot _ _  
_ _  
_ The sound of a camera shutter echos from behind a tree as Waverly and Wynonna step out from behind the giant oak in the neighbor’s yard. At first he had yelled at them to leave his property. When they had explained to him they were there to torture Bunny, he offered them a glass of lemonade and lawn chairs. Apparently Bunny had made the same impression in her new life as she had in her old one.    
  
“Do you think Nicole will mind that we did this?” Waverly’s voice wavered as she watched Wynonna climb the stairs of the porch taking pics. She made sure one of the shots had Bunny and the wedding headline in the same frame. She had promised that to the neighbor for his help.    
  
“Baby girl, she’s going to love this.” Wynonna took a selfie with Bunny. "Happy Mother's Day bitch." She mumbled.   
  
“Is she still breathing?” Waverly was a little concerned that they took it too far. She hated Bunny for how she treated Nicole. She would not move past that. She wasn’t quite ready to be charged with murder though. Perfectly timed, Bunny let out a bit of a snore. Wynonna slapped her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laugh as she left the porch. As she hit the bottom step, she couldn’t help but notice the gnome with a welcome sign. She quickly grabbed it running over to the Lexus. She opened the door placing the gnome inside before buckling it in. She shut the door mumbling to herself, “A little reminder to ol’ Bunny of our history.”    
  
“How did you find her?” Waverly asked her sister as they returned to her truck.   
  
“I called in a few favors with my boss at Black Badge. After the help Nicole had given us on the last case, he was more than happy to get it for me.” Wynonna smirked as she replayed the video of Bunny passing out.    
  
Waverly shook her head as she watched Bunny slump down once again. Even she had to admit it was pretty hysterical. “I’m just afraid it will bring back bad memories. Specifically, why now?”   
  
Wynonna sighed. Her smile faded as she blew out a deep breath. “Because last week when she found the news article showing Bunny had remarried, I could see something change in her for just a moment. She was seventeen on your bed again scared to death of Bunny, so I reverted back to nineteen. I decided the bitch wasn’t going to be allowed to outrun her past so easily.”    
  
As her phone dinged, Wynonna simply smiled. “I don’t think you have to worry about Haught being too upset. I’ve already sent it to her.”    
  
Waverly’s eyes widened at Wynonna’s confession. “Has she responded?”    
  
Wynonna hands Waverly her phone, her messages to Nicole on display   
  
Tater Haught: Nedley said he will send out someone to check on her as soon as possible ;)   
  
Waverly’s mind raced back to prom night as she laughed. The next morning, she had walked Nicole home. They had sat on the front porch watching the deputies slowly remove the boulders while taking many coffee breaks between. Nicole kept a steady supply of it ready for them. When she would go inside to make more, Bunny would try to stop her only to be met with, “But Mom, what will the neighbors think of us if we don’t present a gracious front?” Bunny had stayed inside fuming about the police force’s incompetence. 

“Guess Bunny has been caught up on all the things Nicole has done.” Waverly leaned back in the seat adjusting her seatbelt over her growing stomach. She placed her hand over it feeling a light fluttering. “Don’t worry little one. You’ll never have to meet that horrible woman.”    
  
As she stared down at her growing belly, another hand landed protectively over hers. Waverly smiled at her sister’s hand before looking up to meet piercing blue eyes. “That’s right kid. Because the only thing your mothers know, is unconditional love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like the way I tied this up and ended it. For some reason the last line hit me this morning as I was getting up so I'm glad I waited to post it. 
> 
> A quick writing note: I have a one shot planned after this fic that should be ready in a week or two. It's a dive back into my first fic, She's In Love With A Camera. It flashes forward from the first one. It will most likely be mid-June before I start another chapter fic. I have one lined up for it, but it still needs work before it's ready. That will be a dive into the world of Hate Me. We'll explore the 15 years they were apart and how they are coping in the present. Lots of emotions and viewpoint shifting. 
> 
> Mother's Day is complicated for me. Because of what I went through (and because of what my wife endured), we didn't want to be mothers. I was scared of making the same mistakes. We debated children briefly, until a friend made us Godparents to two wonderful kids. We decided to spoil them and travel instead. At work, I've managed quite a few people throughout my twelve years. In the last few years, we started calling some of the younger ones our kids. (Everyone at my job has known my wife even before she worked at the same store.) They started calling us mom (and madre). Never thought a lot about it until yesterday when one of them brought a huge bouquet of flowers over to where we were and informed us that he bought them for us, his mothers, because we take care of him. Sometimes something someone else sees as small, can hit you like a force of nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided a posting schedule for this one yet and if you've read anything of mine you know I tend to post early even when I set a day. This has seven chapters. Some much shorter than others, so I'm thinking two a week. 
> 
> Hit the comments section and let me know what you guys think, especially any guesses about the identity of Nicole's mother.


End file.
